catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Dawnheart
Dawnheart is a beautiful, slender, graceful she-cat with long, shimmering, creamy fur, white-furred paws, a long, black-tipped tail, a gray strike on her forehead, and shining, sparkling amber eyes. History :Dawnkit is born to Heatherdove and Eaglewing, along with her siblings Lunarkit, Berrykit and Thrushkit. :When Moonpaw is meeting Hunter, Dawnkit follows them and tells Pheasantpaw :She and her siblings are later apprenticed. She receives Swiftflight as her mentor. :She seems to have a huge crush on Locustpaw. :When Locustpaw dies, she is extremely heartbroken. But then Locustpaw comes back, his heart stopped beating then contuined. She is very happy. :She keeps hanging out with Locustpaw. :She has a play fight with Berrypaw, Rosepaw, and Locustpaw, Locustpaw being on her team. :One night, she and Rosepaw are glaring at eachother. They both confess they love Locustpaw and then vow to keep their friendship the same if Locustpaw picks any of them. :She becomes a warrior, Dawnheart, after getting her assesment. Locustpaw becomes Locustfire and Berrypaw becomes Berryfrost. :Locustfire and Dawnheart go hunting. Locustfire tells Dawnheart that she's a great cat, and Dawnheart returns his compliment. She almost admits her feelings. The two go back to camp. :When Rosethorn and Locustfire become mates, she is very distressed and upset. :After a talk with Locustfire, Dawnheart is upset and runs back to camp. Locustfire and Rosethorn run away. :Then, when rabied wolves attack, her mother, Heatherdove, is killed after they attack, when they are on a hunting patrol. She is upset. :A couple days later, more wolves attack. Dawnheart nearly dies. She is taken to StarClan, then back by Froststar and Moondust. When Locustfire comes, Dawnheart calls him and asks why he left. He said that he had to part from Dawnheart for a while. Offended and heart-broken, Dawnheart hides, wondering why Moondust didn't keep her to die. :She leaves the Clan for a while, and meets a tom named Kuruka. They travel to the Barn together. Dawnheart sees Rosethorn and Locustfire there. After a couple days, she and Kuruka travel away. Then, her beloved mother, Heatherdove, comes to her in a dream, telling her destiny was with her Clan, not the life as a rogue. :She tells Kuruka about the dream, and he relunctantly agrees to come back to the Clan with her. They travel to the camp. :When they return, the Clan is overjoyed. :Later, Branchstrike reveals that she is carring Kuruka's kits. :After 3 moons, she gives birth to 3 healthy kits: Wildkit, Thunderkit, Blizzardkit. :She is cheering loudly when her kits are apprenticed. :She is happy when her kits are given their warriors names, and when Thunderheart is good friend with :Ashenstream. Real Life Image Theme Songs Relationships: KurukaxDawnheart Gravity of Love: Enigma Family Members Mate: :KurukaRevealed on the IRC, January 15th, 2011 - Living Sons: :ThunderheartRevealed on the IRC, February 2nd, 2011 - Deceased, Member of StarClan :BlizzardfallRevealed on the IRC, February 2nd, 2011 - Living Daughter: :WildsongRevealed on the IRC, February 2nd, 2011 - Living Father: :EaglewingRevealed on the WindClan Camp, August, 2010 - Living Mother: :HeatherdoveRevealed on the WindClan Camp, August, 2010 - Living Brothers: :ThrushwhistleRevealed on the WindClan Camp, August, 2010 - Living :LunarblazeRevealed on the WindClan Camp, August, 2010 - Living Sister: :BerryfrostRevealed on the WindClan Camp, August, 2010 - Living Family Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Living Characters Category:Bracken's Characters Category:Loner Category:To Be Deleted